lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Apex of the Decade 25
Apex of the Decade 25 was the 25th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 25th ranking kicked off the Apex on December 13, 2009. Morpheus was the e-wrestler who claimed the 25th spot with 93 points to beat out other deserving nominees such as Stanman, "Sick" Nick, and Al. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'2”, 285 Pounds Billed From: The Dream Realm Debut: PWA Pyromania 5.1 (Drew with Sparky) Career Accomplishments: PWA Hardcore Championship, 2006 Escape Artists Tournament Champion Career Record: 12 Wins, 5 Losses, 1 Draw. Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: Number 1 (June 2006) Last Match: PWA Altered Reality 3 (Defeated by Team SoL) Score: 93 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: Morpheus made the journey from our nightmares to our wrestling federation in early 2005. Signed to the Pyromania brand of the PWA, it was hoped he would be one to help rebuild the struggling brand, after it was utterly dominated at the cross brand extravaganza, Altered Reality 2. In his debut match, he joined an elite club of LPW Veterans who have drawn a match in their career. Morpheus to this day remains the only person in PWA/LPW history to achieve this on debut. His unique style of wrestling saw him rise quickly through the ranks of the PWA, been gifted matches with established stars, such as Rainman, and cYnical, before earning himself a Hardcore Championship match as part of the 5 man title match at Rumble in the Bronx. In a stunning upset, Morpheus won the belt, outlasting the favorites, Robb and the Champion Styxx, to take home his first title. Thus began the most dominating Hardcore title reign in history. Morpheus quickly aligned himself with the International Heavyweight Champion, Jaro, and dominant ass hole, Takeover, to form the super power, known as the Paragon. Using his connections through the Paragon, Morpheus was able to spread his dominance through all levels of the federation. After defeating Styxx in a House of Pain match at Prevalence, Morpheus took up the challenge of the Escape Artist Tournament. After four gruelling rounds, where Morpheus was pitted against some of the very best in the PWA, including long time rival Styxx, cYnical, Sheepster, Blackwell and Biggie, Morpheus qualified for the Elimination Chamber final at Capital Punishment. In the main event of the Pay-Per-View, Morpheus outlasted Bat-Robb, Zuma, Son of Repoman, N'itomniskittel and Bloodrose to win. His reward would be the General Manager's position for Pyromania 8.1, where in the main event, he turned his back on co-Paragon Member, Jaro, and forced him into a non-title “House of Pain” bout. In a remarkable turn of events, the Hardcore Champion upset the International Heavyweight Champion in the brutal match up. For this, he was awarded the number 1 spot on the inaugural Apex 25, a feat no Hardcore Champion has achieved since. Unbeknownst at the time, this would be the highlight of Morpheus' career. At Pyromania 8.2, he would lose his Hardcore Championship to dominating rookie Retribution. After being defeated by Zuma at One Way Ticket, he would unsuccessfully captain an elimination team at Altered Reality Three, as team SoL managed to defeat the best team Pyromania could make. Morpheus would not wrestle again, as he was released from his contract several weeks later. Currently, Morpheus has resurfaced as a commentator at a rival federation, but hasn't stepped into a wrestling ring since. The general public have voted the Master of the Dream Realm to number 25 on the All Time Greatest Apex 25. A fitting tribute that we begin our count down with the man who topped the first Apex ever produced. See also *Morpheus *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade